


To Hide a Dursley

by tgfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfoy/pseuds/tgfoy
Summary: Prequel to my Novel length fic, Essence of Revenge. What happened to the Dursley's after they left Privet drive, where did they go and what did they do and see, how did it change them, if at all?





	To Hide a Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

To Hide A Dursley.

Dudley slowly, almost reluctantly, walked out through the front door and left his home of the past seventeen years in thoughtful silence, he had no idea when they would be returning. He expected his mother to hurry past him in the driveway, rushing to the car where his father sat in the drivers seat, seething with frustration, impatiently awaiting them and their escort, but she had not so far. She remained in the house, presumably speaking with his cousin inside. They had left his cousin alone in the neat house, which was something  Dudley knew his parents would not have done by choice, at least not without securing him in his room first. 

The boy Dudley had grown up with was certainly different to the rest of the residents of four Privet Drive, what his Dad called a freak and like all freaks not to be trusted under any circumstances, at least according to his Father. His dad unwaveringly believed that anything which he considered to be out of the ordinary, no matter how small was best avoided at all costs. That basically meant anything that was outside his own small comfort zone, his narrow belief of what constituted normal or his outlook on life should be stamped out, preferably forcibly. If he had any say in the matter, he would do the stamping too. Unfortunately for Dudley's cousin, what made him different was not small, not by any measure and it was that difference that had led to what they were doing today. 

For as long as Dudley could remember, his father had practised his violent methods of enforcing conformity with his view of normality on his cousin. If anything happened that his father considered shouldn't have, he had beaten the boy for it. From a blown fuse or light bulb, to his somehow ending up on the roof of the primary school which they had both attended. When Dudley had been caught in some misdemeanour or fault, his cousin was blamed then beaten or otherwise punished for it. There had even been occasions when something odd had happened which could not have been anything to do with the boy, but he was still punished for it. Until two years ago Dudley had blindly followed this belief, he had joined his father in oppressing his cousin. He had gleefully tormented and bullied his cousin, encouraging others to do the same and scaring off any who showed signs of tying to befriend him, just for being different. He had not known then what it was that made his cousin different, just that it gained him praise from his father so the reason was unimportant, it didn't matter that he had no idea what it was, until they were both eleven anyway. 

His cousin lived with them, according to Dudley's parents he had been forced on them, because his own parents were feckless drunks who had died in a car crash, according to his parents, before he had learnt better. It was on his cousins eleventh birthday, in a hut on an island in the middle of a bay, he had no idea where, when he had first heard that this story may not be true. It had been shortly before that when odd letters had started to arrive and his father had taken them on the run to escape them. Dudley had gained a body part from a giant of a man carrying a pink umbrella, who had somehow tracked them to that tatty hut on the island somewhere off the coast, Dudley was still not sure where it had been, though he never intended to return to it. That was when his father had slightly changed, he now feared the boy, dreading his return from the freak school each summer. Where he had previously had the confidence that he could overcome any accusation regarding the treatment of the boy, now he was afraid of what the boy might be capable of. Which meant that with his fathers view of life, he increased his threats and attempts to control the boy. Of course that meant the bullying continued, though not quite to the same extent as before, masking the fear he felt with aggression, but less physically than before. To allow the fear to be seen by the boy would have been utterly unconscionable to Vernon Dursley and Dudley had revelled in the trouble he could get his cousin into. Looking back over their shared up bringing, he had realised just how much torment he had caused his cousin as they grew up. He now saw that his cousin had, had precious little childhood at all. Yet each summer since they had gone to separate schools, his cousin disappeared, part way through the holiday, once in a flying car, once after blowing up Dudley's revolting aunt until she resembled a balloon. The family had always breathed a sigh of relief when he left, they had believed that it was only then that they were a real family and their summer could begin.

Until that long, hot, summer two years ago, Dudley had made his scrawny, under fed, orphan cousin's life a living hell whenever he had the opportunity, for the only reason, that quite simply, his father thought the boy was a freak and that had scared the man.  Dudley had followed his father's example without thought, but that began to change on that strange day when his cousin had saved his life, of that he had not the slightest doubt. Dudley had not clearly seen what attacked them, dark shadows was all he had noticed, but he had certainly known they were there and were not friendly. The coldness of the air, the noise of their breath rattling in their throats, the cold clamminess of their touch, the absolute despair he felt as his worst fears went through his mind. He still shivered in fear at the memory of them on that day, if they were an example of what his cousin faced, then he was glad not to be in that world. He vaguely remembered looking at his cousin as he had pointed his “ stick thing” in his direction, uttered some strange words and a bright silver, strangely reassuring, light emerged from it. 

The light had taken an ethereal form, a bright, translucent deer, a stag complete with magnificent antlers, which had chased whatever was attacking them away. Then he remembered nothing, until he had vomited over the front step of this house, somehow his cousin had got him home.

That memory of the attack and it's aftermath, still fresh in his mind, despite the passage of time, Dudley had no real understanding of what had happened that day still. He recalled that he had muttered something about his cousin when his parents asked what had happened, it had only been later, when he could finally shake the lingering feelings of absolute dread, that he had plucked up the courage to explain to them what had actually happened. By then, of course, his cousin had once again disappeared from the house. His father, predictably, had dismissed the story of course, preferring to believe his nephew was to blame, after all what could the worthless freak do to help a fine, upstanding, normal boy like his son, but Dudley knew different. His cousin had saved his life, despite everything they had done, that he had done to him, the supposed freak had cared enough to risk his neck to save them both. Now they were leaving him behind, fleeing to safety without him, it seemed poor reward. Dudley just hoped his cousin had caught his meaning behind his actions as they had parted, he thought he would have, but could not be sure. 

Dudley climbed into the back seat of the car, his mother, her head was bowed as if crying, but her eyes were dry, had sat on the opposite side of the back seat, the Wizard sat between them, where he had a view of the dashboard. Her face was flushed, yet set firm in grim determination, as if knowing they were taking an incredible risk. She probably didn't trust their escort to start with, but they were going into hiding, protected by their two escorts. He knew they most likely wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for her innate need to protect her “Duddykins” as she called him. 

Oh how he hated that name, made him cringe every time his mother or anyone else used it these days. Even his friends calling him. “Big D” Grated on him now.

He fastened his seatbelt automatically, while they waited until the last member of the group had settled into her seat in the car, he noticed the Wizard next to him slip his wand out, tap the back of the seat, then slide the stick away. Dudley wondered what he had done, but shook off the thought as he clipped the belt in.

The witch accompanying them, Hestia he had heard her called, would be sitting in his mothers usual seat at the front. The elderly woman, having watched them all get in with a kindly expression on her face, closed the door as she expressed mild surprise at the comfort of the seats and how nice the interior was, his father started the engine and Dudley returned to his thoughts, as they moved off from his childhood home.

He knew his mother had agreed with his father over the boy, though he got the feeling that was because she had resented her sister, his aunt, his cousin's mother rather than for any other reason. She hardly ever spoke of her family, apart from his cousin he did not know any of them, he had once asked about his Grandparents and been told that both his mothers and his fathers parents had died before he was born. Although he knew the Dursley Grandparents had died of heart attacks, going by the photographs he had seen, probably brought on by being morbidly obese, he did not what had happened to his mothers parents if it. In fact, he suddenly realised he had not even seen a picture of the or his Aunt for that matter, but he got the distinct feeling, from what little he had heard, that his mother resented her sister for more than just dying and landed them with his cousin. His father never spoke of them, but fumed if he ever heard them mentioned, so they were not. It was the one subject he had ever felt uncomfortable asking his parents about, that was simply as it was in the house they were leaving.

He had recently realised that her sisters ability was behind his mother's desire to be seen as normal, but he had also realised she was scared. Not scared of anything different like his father was, but scared to be on her own, scared of disagreeing with his father in case he left her. In fact the only time he could remember her defying her husband at all, had been when she had received something that demanded she remember the senders last, what ever that had meant. It had been a puzzling message, but had clearly had the desired effect, she had immediately reversed his Fathers instructions regarding the boy, a surprising event on its own.

Over the last two years  Dudley had changed his view of his cousin, after all someone who risked themselves to save you couldn't be as bad as he had been brought up to believe. True Dudley had not seen more than a shadow of their assailants, but he had known they were there and felt the threat they afforded. The memory would, he was sure, never leave him. The feeling that he would never be happy again, the sight of his cousin using what his parents described as his difference to save them both before Dudley had blacked out. It had not been until after his cousin had gone back to his own world, that Dudley had begun to think about what had actually happened that day. 

Quickly he had realised what his scrawny relation had done, that he began to think perhaps his father was wrong. Perhaps his cousin was a decent person after all, perhaps he was worth bothering with regardless of his parents view, he began to think he should make his own mind up about him rather than following others opinions and perhaps that was what was important in the end. Perhaps it didn't matter that his cousin was as different from the Dursley's as it was possible to be and perhaps that could, after all, be a good thing, perhaps it was irrelevant that his cousin was a wizard. From that realisation he began to change his life, he gave up smoking, drugs and drinking, discouraged his gang from bullying and vandalism, although that had limited effect, he had even walked away from them on occasion when he disagreed with what they were doing. At school, he began to concentrate on more than just boxing, these were all small changes true, but with his less selfish attitude it was a start.

For the first time Dudley began to put himself in his cousins shoes, he began to view things differently and a seed of understanding was planted. A seed that took root in his soul, a small beginning of understanding of what it was like to be his cousin, an orphan brought up in a family that didn't want him. The seed that had been planted within him, was beginning to slowly flourish, he was beginning to realise what it had been like to be Harry Potter.

Brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a siren on a police car, which rushed past them on its way to some emergency it had been summoned to attend. He noticed they were not quite as far across the town as he had expected, he watched, puzzled as the Witch gave directions which led to them back tracking on a parallel route to the one they had been on, but it was in fact closer to Privet drive than they had been when the Police had passed them. She then directed his father on another route which took them further away again, it was a confused route, at least to those who knew the roads in the area as well as he and his family did. Dedalus, as he had heard the Wizard accompanying them called, kept asking questions about the car and all manner of things that they passed by. Looking round the car Dudley could see his mothers expression had not changed, while his father was growing more and more annoyed by the behaviour of both their escorts. 

They had only known their new guardians for a very short time, both, like his cousin, were also freaks by his fathers  values. Hestia was calmly giving the directions, obviously memorised for the journey and with some purpose which they had either deliberately withheld, or expected them to be able to discern for themselves. She continued on, not missing a single turn it seemed, despite the distraction caused by Dedalus who was fascinated with the vehicle and everything around them. The old man relentlessly and excitedly glancing about, asking what each switch and dial he could see did, requesting in awe an explanation of the Police car, street lights, items in shop windows or anything else he saw. Ignoring the wizards questions, his father stoically, through gritted teeth, concentrated on driving, his complexion heading towards the purple it often became when he was angry. 

Dudley wondered if Harry's escort had arrived in the house yet, he doubted they would see any sign of his departure if all went to plan, he found himself hoping it would. He realised that he might not know the answer for weeks, months or even years, even if his cousin was successful in what he needed to do, who knew when he might see or hear from him again. His cousin now, as far as he knew, alone at Privet Drive, awaiting the arrival of his own escort to safety, Dudley suddenly realised with an odd feeling of sadness, Harry had always been alone in that house even when the Dursley's had been there. He was an outsider in the house he should have been able to call home, a Potter amongst Dursley's, never welcome, never valued, never loved. 

He thought of last summer, recalling the day when Harry's head master had collected him from the house, his amazement that anyone could leave Harry anything at all in a will, he hadn't thought his cousin had anyone who cared enough about him to do that. It hadn't been until later on, when he had been alone in his bed,  that Dudley had realised he had known Harry had friends in his world, friends who really cared about him. There was that red headed family who had helped Harry escape in the flying car that first summer after he started at his school. Another year more of that family had collected him, to take him to some world cup final. That had been a memorable occasion to say the least, he flexed his tongue at the memory. Then just last summer a mob of them had threatened Dudley's father, at Kings Cross station, when they had gone to collect him from the school train. Before all that though, he remembered that even before Harry had gone to that school there had been incidents that looking back told him there were people who had believed his cousin mattered the man bowing outside the shop that day when they had, had to take Harry with them into the town shopping. So really Dudley had known Harry had people who cared about him, even if he had not realised there were before. The world Harry called home was different, all those people and the two in the car with him now, appeared to know and accept Harry for who he was, not what he looked like, or what he owned, they seemed to know more about him than Dudley did too.

That was a new concept to Dudley, who had been brought up to believe a persons worth was measured by what they had and the influence they could give. He was used to getting his own way as of right, not because he had earned it. People befriended him certainly, but it had taken him a long time me to work out it was perhaps not because he was a likeable person, more it was to gain power over others. Dudley had begun to question everything he had taken for granted, were his friends really friends? Why was he happy that others feared him, but didn't truly know him? He had slowly come to realise they didn't respect him because of his intimidation, they were simply scared of him, but it was probably too late to change that, at least here, in the place where he had been raised. He needed a fresh start, where no one knew him and he knew no one, where he could at least try to make real friends.

This was at least one reason why he could not feel sad about leaving his childhood home. The time away they were embarking on, living somewhere new, he decided, would be his opportunity for that new beginning, though he didn't quite know how to go about it. What Harry's head master had said about him last summer had finally hit home, he hadn't seen the cruelty his parents had done to him, by spoiling him and neglecting his cousin as if that were normal. Until a few minutes ago, as they were leaving the house wishing farewell to Harry, he had not realised just how much that had damaged him, despite the odd man's words last year. It had been at the moment of parting that the understanding had come and he had decided to say what he had. He knew that the meaning of what he had said to his cousin had been completely missed by his mother, gone straight over her head, though he did think he had seen understanding in Harry's eyes, he hoped so at least.

He could, in a way, understand his mothers behaviour, it had become blinkered by her need for her marriage to work, it was a survival instinct in a way, he hoped she would come out of that need during the separation from his cousin. What Dudley could no longer understand, however, was his fathers behaviour, which had no basis as far as he could tell. It was obvious his father couldn't have cared less if they saw Harry again, or not. Certainly his father had always treated Harry worse than he would vermin, but until today he had thought his father could change. That all his treatment of his cousin had been, somehow, really down to a very well hidden concern for Harry's welfare, a desire for him to have a normal life, keep him safe. That it was this concern that led to his fathers obsession to keep the Wizarding world out, not even mentioning magic, to the extent that he had kept them both off school one Christmas when a magician had been booked for the last day of term. 

Over the last couple of years, his wishful thinking for his fathers motives had steadily, relentlessly, been shown to be just that, he had not wanted to believe the obvious. Today he had been forced to accept that the sad truth was that his father hated Harry and everything about him, not just the fact he was a Wizard. He had, at last, seen that his father was essentially a selfish, prejudiced man who would not change willingly. Dudley wondered how he could have missed this about his father in all those years, it was so obvious a failing to him now. He looked back on his life and saw that it was how his father had always behaved. Dudley had to admit that he had been exactly the same, a selfish, unthinking thug and bully. 

He didn't realise it until years later, when his first child was born, but that moment was the one when he finally, as all children do, realised his father was not the perfect man he had believed him to be during his childhood, but a fallible human being like all others. It was a realisation that would help shape the rest of his life, in that moment Dudley started to grow up in a way more important than merely physically.

While Dudley had been lost in thought, they had travelled across the town by a very circuitous route that the woman had directed them on, patiently explaining to his angry father, that it was to put off any who may have watched them leave from guessing their destination. Now they were heading towards a new industrial area on the outskirts of the town, full of almost identical units that had been built in the last few years. The others now sat in silence, apart from the man in the centre of the back seat who, much to Vernon's continued annoyance had exclaimed in amazement at every little thing they passed.  Apparently he had always wondered how traffic lights had worked, he exclaimed in delight whenever he saw them change. He was amazed further by the flashing neon sign outside the local cinema, but was most amazed as the barriers on the level crossing near the railway station automatically lowered in front of them on the approach of a train. Realising his father was close to exploding in frustration, Dudley began explaining things to the man who sat expectantly watching while they waited for the electric train to zoom past, momentarily followed by a loud whoop of delight as the barrier began to rise again. 

“That was incredible.” The Wizard exclaimed as they crossed the rails. “All done without magic too, you Muggles really are ingenious beggars aren't you and all automatic you say? Incredible!” 

Vernon grunted in embarrassment at the over exuberance of the older man, even though only those in the car were witness to it, Dudley simply grinned and continued his explanations.

A few minutes later they had, apparently, reached there destination on the outskirts of little Whinging and the Witch directed his father to park the car in front of an unremarkable warehouse in the industrial estate. It was just one nondescript, corrugated steel walled, beige coloured building, one of many such structures in the vicinity, which was gradually filling with companies using them as factories and warehouses. With a flick of her wand, Hestia opened the main door of the warehouse, it noisily slid up rattling into the roll at the top, to reveal a loading bay in a large open, empty, space which she directed them to drive into, once the car had stopped they got out of it.

“Oh Merlin, Dedalus look at this.” Said the witch, urgently pointing through the open door back towards the town. 

They followed her pointed finger with their eyes, there looked to be a large fire work display going on above the town, coloured flashes lit the skies high above the buildings. The lights seemed to be spreading in all directions, like the spokes of a cart wheel from one particular point in the sky.

“Some kind of celebration I suppose.” Petunia shrugged dismissively and turned away. 

“Inconsiderate beggars, letting off fireworks like that.” Grunted Vernon without even looking

“That's not fireworks and no celebration,” Dedalus looked grim, recognising the lights for what they were. “The death eaters are attacking.”

Petunia sharply swung back round to watch the spreading spell fire, her eyes wide with fear.

“What?” Vernon bellowed, rapidly turning purple. “You mean that lot are attacking the boy, the worthless runt is in my house, and you are letting them destroy it to get to him. Don't deny it's the boy they are after, there can not be more of you lot in this town, and you lot are using my house to protect him. I'm getting back there before they destroy it completely, I can be back there quickly, it's not that far despite the ten mile long route you made me take.” He tried to climb back in the car.

“It's not the house they're attacking, is it? He isn't in it any more is he?” Said Dudley realisation dawning as he was mesmerised by flashes of green, red, blue and white in the sky.

“No, dear, he isn't, it's him they are trying to destroy, not the house.” The witch replied sadly.

Vernon turned and boomed “Don't be stupid, what else is there of value to them in this town? They know we've sheltered that waste of space, now they want revenge and I'm going to stop them.” 

Petunia turned to her husband and spoke sharply “Vernon don't be so ridiculous you haven't a clue what you are talking about. They are not the kind of people you will intimidate, you would have no chance against them, and they know it. Besides which, they are after something more than our house.”

“Petunia stop babbling nonsense, we left nothing else of value to them or anyone behind.”

Dudley turned and glared at his father “Yes we did.” He spat venomously.

Vernon stared at his son, he had never heard his son speak in such a way before. He replied in a tone not dissimilar to one a parent might use to appease a sulking, stubborn toddler. “What is it Dud? What ever it is, tell Daddy, and I will go get what ever you left behind for you.” 

Dudley swallowed his temper and stared at his father incredulously, the house had been empty apart from one thing when they left, not half an hour ago.“Like you have already been told, Harry.” He growled in reply.

His Father snorted derisively. “Don't be silly Dudley I'm not going back for him. I know what these crackpots say, but none of it's true, the boy is a worthless waste of space.” Vernon fumed. 

The flashes were spreading, some disappearing along the far horizon others getting closer.

“He's the best hope for all of us, Magical or Muggle.” Said Dedalus bluntly.

“Then God help you, if he's your best hope, you've had it, that boy is a useless waste of skin, just like his parents were. No wonder there aren't many of you about, if you are all as worthless as that lot were.”

Dedalus rolled his eyes and sighed, patiently explaining through gritted teeth. “It's not just our cause Mr. Dursley, if we lose then very Muggle will be at best enslaved to a mad man who would be more powerful than you can imagine. Harry has faced the Death Eaters leader several times already and survived, even defeated him, no one else has done that, not even Dumbledore could do that. Some friends of ours and his are helping that fantastic, selfless young man to get somewhere safe, from where he can continue the fight, that is what we can see, they are up there fighting for their lives. I have no idea how he will finally end he who must not be named, but you had better hope he does for your own sake as well as anyone else's. He is the only one who can defeat the leader of the death eaters, somehow he who must not be named ensured that and I for one hope Harry succeeds.” 

“So do I.” Said Dudley, looking at the wizard who smiled and put his hand on the teenagers shoulder.

Even Vernon stayed silent for a moment as they continued watching the fight in silence. The flashes heading towards them continued, until suddenly they were directly above them.

“Look out!” Hestia shouted urgently, they all jumped back in through the doors. “It would be disastrous for Harry's morale if any of you three were killed, or worse captured by them so soon.”

The three Muggles looked at her in amazement, she shrugged and added. “It was at his request that you three are being taken to safety, it is him you need to thank that you are being protected this much.”

“Balderdash!” Vernon exclaimed.

Dudley rolled his eyes at his father before saying. “Actually, when you think about it, it's exactly the sort of thing he would do.”

His parents stared at him in disbelief, although his mothers was not quite as strong as his fathers, both struck dumb.

The silence was broken quickly by a sickening thud, as something black landed a few feet in front of the open doorway and they all spun round to see what it was, Dedalus and Hestia's wands had appeared, quicker than seemed possible, in their hands. Through the doorway they could see a lump, with legs and arms at angles they should not have been at, in a shallow crater in what had been pristine tarmac just outside.

Petunia screamed and Vernon rushed to her, “Merlin!” Dedalus exclaimed in shock.

The black object was oozing blood from it, it was human, though whether it was a man or woman they couldn't tell and none of them felt like going too close. They couldn't see the persons face, it was covered in a silver metal mask and whoever it was, was obviously dead, a wand still clutched in their hand.

Petunia's face was white, Hestia waved her wand and the body disappeared, another wave and the blood was gone.

“It... It wasn't Harry was it?” Dudley stammered.

His mothers head snapped round, her eyes widened with horror. 

Hestia shook her head. “No, I can say with absolute certainty that who ever that was, it wasn't Harry. Who ever it was, was wearing the mask of a death eater, they must have fallen from a broom trying to attack who ever they were chasing. I sent the body to St Mungo's, our hospital, they'll deal with it there.” She told them.

They were all shocked at death before their eyes, except Vernon “Stuff and nonsense, it was nothing more than a trick to convince us that what these freaks say is true.”

The others, even Petunia, looked at him in disbelief, how could he say that after what they had all seen, Dudley looked about to explode at his father, but felt a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. He looked round, Dedalus, smiling sadly, just shook his head gently and Dudley calmed down with a long exhalation and a sad shake of his head in disbelief of how pig headed his father was being.

“Hestia close the doors please.” Dedalus said gently. “We'd better get to the safe house, just in case any others come looking for whoever that was.”

The witch waved her wand and the doors closed. 

“We're not going anywhere until I know my house is safe.” Bellowed Vernon.

Petunia looked at him  “Vernon!” She said sharply. “We are going where it's safe, I am not putting Duddikins in danger. You are coming with  us and that's final, none of us are going back to Privet Drive tonight.”

Vernon looked like he was about to argue.

“Hestia if he argues about it again before we get to where ever it is you are taking us, stun him for me would you.” Petunia said in a manner that brooked no debate.

The witch nodded her agreement, her wand in her hand.

“Petunia, what is wrong with you? Taking these freaks side against me?” Vernon said nervously.

“I'm scared Vernon, I have lost enough of my family to death eaters and their maniac leader, I am not loosing any more, not if I can do anything at all to prevent it.” She turned to Hestia. “Please let's go.” 

Vernon didn't argue, he had never seen his wife so agitated. Hestia grabbed his arm and turned on the spot before he could object. He had never felt anything like it, one moment he was in the ware house, then he felt like he was being squeezed through a hose pipe, then suddenly he was stood next to a river in a forest. He was just gathering his wits when with a pop his wife, son and Dedalus appeared.

“This way.” The wizard said, then turned to lead them up a path.

“Where are you taking us, and where are our belongings.” Demanded Vernon

“To the safe house, I sent your belongings, directly there before we left Privet Drive, except the car of course, but that will be there by now as well. We couldn't Apparate straight in, the Muggles should see us arrive.” Dedalus commented.

They walked in silence for ten minutes, before arriving on the edge of a village. The houses appeared to be made of stone from what they could see in the darkness, there were few street lights. They continued to walk towards the centre of the settlement. They entered a wide open area surrounded by buildings, Dudley guessed it was the village green, he could hear a soft trickle of water too, he guessed there might be a stream nearby as well. He glanced round, although he knew he would see more in the morning. There was a church which was conveniently next to a pub, that was well lit, though very little noise could be heard from it. Next to the pub there was a village store and post office, attached to a cottage with a small front garden and roses round the front door.

“This is us.” Hestia said to the family, opening the picket gate in front of the cottage next to the shop, she led them up the path.

She unlocked the door with her wand and the Dursley's followed her in. Dedalus followed after a moment. “Security is in place, we're as safe as it can be.” 

Vernon and Petunia had been to check that the luggage was indeed in the building, they had taken theirs and claimed the largest room for themselves. Dudley saw that his belongings were there, decided to take his up later, he stood in the front window of the lounge looking out over the green. His parents came back down stairs and joined Dudley, but sat down, his father claiming an arm chair, switched on the television, just in time for the news, Petunia sat quietly on a high backed chair, while Hestia made some hot drinks. Dedalus came in, was hushed by Vernon before he could ask about the television, so crossed the room and stood with Dudley. “ You all right son?” He asked quietly. 

“I suppose.” Dudley looked at the wizard “ Is Harry safe like us?”

“Honestly I don't know, he should be.” The wizard sighed.

“Can we find out?”

“Not now, not tonight I'm afraid, we should get a message in the morning though. If he made it from Privet Drive to his destination, then he'll be well protected, what happens then depends on how things develop.”

“What do you mean?” Dudley was alarmed.

“Look Dudley, I can see you are worried son, despite your parents, but now isn't the time, we need to brief you and your family when Hestia brings in the drinks. Tomorrow you and me with Hestia will talk, all right?”

Dudley nodded, and they went into the lounge as Hestia arrived with five mugs of tea, but they then had to wait until Vernon had finished watching the news before their two guardians could brief them.  
               
According to Dedalus they were in a village near Bakewell, Derbyshire. Vernon and Petunia were the new Post Master and Mistress, the post office was also the local shop and enjoyed brisk trade. The only other wizards in the area had fled in anticipation of possible take over of the ministry by Voldemort. Dedalus and Hestia were going to stay with them for the duration however long that would be. Dudley had left school so could help in the shop if he wished. The main holiday season of the year was approaching and the area was popular with visitors due to the nearby Chatsworth estate as well as the scenic peak district. There was a caravan site nearby, and they were the nearest shop to it, the five of them needed to be self-sufficient financially so this was important. A suitable vehicle was parked in the garage, alongside their own car, for them  to be able to fetch stock for the shop as necessary.

Throughout the briefing Vernon stayed silent, but as it ended  he snorted.

“If you think I will have the time to run a tin pot shop then you have another think coming, I have a vital position already, I must return to Grunnings tomorrow morning that is my job.” 

“Mr. Dursley, surely you understand that until this is over you cannot return to Little Whinging, nobody will know who you are if you do anyway. The staff at Grunnings have had there memories modified, as far as they are concerned you have never worked there.” Hestia said gently. “It's for your own protection, and that of your family.”  

Vernon turned purple and opened his mouth to speak.

“ Vernon!” Petunia spoke sharply again. “Knowing what these people are like, they will have been very thorough. Besides think of it this way, as post master you will have a much more senior position in the community than we had at home. You always say these small communities need some one like you to show them how to do things properly.”

Hestia, and Dedalus looked to the ceiling at the conceit of this statement, however it was true that as owners of the post office they would have a certain standing locally. That had been part of the reason this place had been chosen, hiding the family in plain sight being the thinking.

Vernon thought about what Petunia had said, you could see the idea of being a large fish in a small pond in the village beginning to appeal to him. “Dudley what do you think son?”

“Bluntly I don't think we have a choice, if we want to live and I for one want to do that.” His son replied.

“Mmm. Yes you are right Dud.” Vernon frowned “This is all the boy's fault, putting us in danger.” He stood and left the room calling. “I'm going to bed.”

Hestia called “Good night Vernon, we intended for you two to have the big room anyway, the bathroom is further down the corridor on the right.” 

They listened as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

“Well that went better than I expected.” Said Dedalus, suddenly Petunia looked ready to kill.

“What do you expect?” She said angrily. “Our world is turned upside down once again, just because of things we know nothing about in your world. All we wanted was a quiet life, we wanted nothing to do with your kind at all. Then we get saddled with the boy, then there was him starting at Hogwarts and the disruption each summer, not to mention being accosted one year at Kings Cross and the ridiculous notions of the at headmaster to put up with. Now we get forced to move from our home to a place we have never visited or intended to visit, just because of my sister's brat. My son is in danger because of that useless runt and you expect us to be fine about it. You people are unbelievable.” She burst into tears. 

Hestia put a hand on Petunia's. “Petunia, honestly if we had any choice we wouldn't do this, but you saw the attack on Harry as he was just trying to leave your house. It was Harry who wanted to ensure your safety, he ensured there was a plan ready when needed, though he did not arrange the details. He didn't want to know where you would be in case he got captured, so they couldn't get to you even then. I know it isn't easy, but it is necessary so that you can have that peaceful life you want after all this is over, you did all agree to it with Kingsley as well. Dedalus and I have tried to make this as painless as we could and we are both grateful to you for helping with Vernon.” She consoled

“That was because I know what some of your kind are capable of, and he has no idea. I hate this situation but that doesn't mean I can't accept it and get on.”

“I know!” Said the Witch. “Come on, let's see if we can find some sherry or something.” They left to go to the kitchen leaving Dudley and Dedalus alone. 

It was the first time Dudley had really looked at the Wizard, he had thought that the man was vaguely familiar from the moment they had been introduced. Suddenly he realised where he had seen him, he had only thought about it earlier that day as they had driven round Little Whinging. “It was you!” Dudley breathed.

“I'm sorry Dudley, but what was me?” Dedalus asked.

“I knew you were familiar, but I couldn't place you, it was over ten years ago after all, but it was you. You were the man who bowed to my cousin in that shop, all those years ago, weren't you?”

Dedalus paused, then a broad smile crossed his face. “Yes that was me, Harry remembered me from that day too, told me he recognised me the day Hagrid brought him to the Leaky Cauldron on his eleventh Birthday. Remarkable that you should remember it as well, Dudley, I must have made an impression on you both.”

Dudley nodded. “You did, though back then it was just something to bully him about.” Dudley fell into thoughtful regret.

After a moment, the wizard looked at the boy who had been Harry's tormentor. “ You all right son?” 

“Yes, just worried about Harry. I hope it's not too late.” 

“For what?”

“To apologise to him, tell him how sorry I am. I tried to when we left, but with Mum there it was awkward, I just want him to know.”

“I'm sure he does lad, but like I said, if you want we'll go for a walk and talk after a good nights sleep.”

“Thanks Mr Diggle.”

“Call me Dedalus son, we might be here for a long time.”

The next day Dudley helped to sort out the shop ready for opening, then he and Dedalus went to explore the village, they both talked about what the young man hoped for during their time here. They had heard that Harry was safe, but one man had lost his life, another run and yet another had been injured during the operation to move him. As they wandered the village and some of the surroundings they realised that the shop could be a little gold mine for them, there were enough houses to support it during the quiet times of year, and they could see from the camp sites and car parks just how many visitors came here during the season. The village itself was quite picturesque, including a few wells where water surfaced and flowed in narrow channels to join each other, which explained what Dudley had heard when they had arrived. The houses were all stone built with gardens that most would see as typical cottage type. As well as the Post Office, Pub and Church, there was a village hall, that from the notice board was very busy with events. There was also an old Methodist Chapel which was now part of the village school. There were one or two notable houses as well including what they could see was the vicarage, from the sign on the gate as well as a couple of busy farms. 

In the weeks that followed, the Dursley's had soon settled in. The villagers were pleased the post office had been reopened and had welcomed the family. Vernon got to know the influential men in the village, the vicar had been here for forty years, the landlord of the pub and manager of the Haddon estate nearby. The hall at Haddon was empty, the family who owned it had left it empty though it was still open to the public. The more famous Chatsworth was open and the Dursley's visited it on the first Sunday they were there simply to get out of the house. 

The business was doing well as holiday makers and day trippers called on there way through the village and the residents used it often, some daily, so the family and their protectors were kept busy. Petunia looked after the customers with Hestia, Dedalus and Dudley's help, Vernon looked after the paper work including monitoring and ordering the stock, he had found it difficult to adjust to dealing with customers and some of the locals gossiping nature. He especially hated pension day when first thing in the morning the shop was full of old ladies chattering away. Petunia however loved the work and became the wrinkly's favourite, as Vernon described it, though only rarely to her face.

Dudley also spent a lot of time in the shop, however when he had free time he invariably spent it with Dedalus, much to Vernon's displeasure.  A few days after their arrival, Dedalus had gone to visit somewhere for himself and Hestia, Vernon used the opportunity to berate his son.

“What the hell are you playing at Dudley.” The rant began. “Hanging around with that bloody wizard all the time. We have brought you up to know better than to swallow their clap trap, has he bewitched you or something?”

Dudley looked his father in the eye “He's all right is Dedalus, he knows about stuff I've never come across before. What plants can be used as medicine or dyes, eaten or avoided. He even knows how to identify ancient sites and stuff, I used to think it wasn't worth knowing anything about this stuff, but he know how to make it interesting.”

“What use is all that rubbish to anyone.” Vernon dismissed the opportunity his son described. “I don't want you hanging round him so much. His kind are dangerous, no idea of the real world and never will either. Look how excited he was that the boy was safe, despite his so called friend squinty eyed Moody or whatever they called him dying to keep the runt safe.” 

“Mad eye Moody,  and I am glad Harry is safe with his friends. We're safe here because of him and those who you call freaks dad, I am grateful for that. There's more to this world than any of us know, and I want to find out about it and Dedalus is helping. I admit he is odd, I've never meet anyone quite like him in fact, but he is interesting, and he is fascinated by our world.” Dudley was surprising himself by how much he was prepared to defend his new friend.

 “Be that as it may, it's their fault we are in danger, whatever is going on in their world should not be allowed 0to spill over into ours. They have odd idea's, they can't be trusted, look at how the boy behaves after all we did for him, they think it's fine to put their problems, that they create onto upstanding people like us. Irresponsible beggars dumping the boy on us, as if we should have welcomed the runt. Look where our kindness has got us, hiding in some back water like criminals.”

The conversation got no further as Dedalus rushed in a state of high agitation.“The Ministry's fallen Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared, where's Hestia?” He asked urgently. 

“In the shop with mum.” Dudley answered “ I'll send her in” Dudley went into the shop and a moment later Hestia c/ame in. Dedalus spoke to her briefly, and they both began rushing round the house waving their wands. 

“Will you put those bloody things away” Bellowed Vernon.

“Yes, now that we have checked and strengthened the wards.” Hestia replied shortly. “Lets put the radio on, find our what is going on, it won't be good.” 

The family knew she meant the Wizarding set, but even Vernon sensed that what they heard would be significant. Even he sat with them all in the back room, to listen to the news on the Wireless Wizarding Network.

“New laws were introduced by the Ministry today, which are aimed at protecting wizards in this time of uncertainty. New Minister for magic Pious Thickness, who has replaced Rufus Scrimegoer today following his untimely death from a sudden heart attack in his office earlier today, announced the new regulations immediately on taking office.”

From midnight tonight all muggles born witches and wizards are required to register with the newly created muggle born registration office headed by Delores Umbridge.

Also announced today a new law means that attendance at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry is mandatory for under age witches and wizards failure to attend will mean imprisonment for the pupil and parents in a separate development the new minister announced  that Mr. Harry Potter is now wanted in connection with the death of Albus Dumbledore, former head master of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter's current whereabouts are unknown, it is suspected he has gone into hiding to escape questioning, anyone who sees him should report their sighting immediately to the nearest authorities. The public are warned not to approach or attempt to detain him themselves, his state of mind is unknown and he could be dangerous. His registered address in Little Whinging, Surrey, where he has resided since the death of his parents, is unoccupied at present, apparently abandoned, he also failed to attend a wedding at the residence of the Weasley family where he is known to have stayed in the past. It is feared Mr. Potter may have taken revenge on his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who he lived with, it is known that these Muggles were cruel towards him as he grew up, treating him worse than a house elf.

The report ended and Vernon exploded in fury.

“Cruel way we treated him, who the hell do they think they are. We took the boy in, fed and clothed him and this is the thanks we get. That's it I'm going back and if they dare show there faces I will give them a piece of my mind.” He bellowed.

“No, you may not.” Said Dedalus calmly.

Vernon's anger grew “What the hell do you mean by that, I may not, I may not, who are you to tell me what I may or may not do? Do you think a scrawny little freak like you can stop me? If I say I'm going back I am and I am taking my family with me.”

Dedalus looked at him calmly “You can't go back, not yet and yes if I need to, I will stop you Dursley now sit down and if you can't say anything sensible, please don't say anything at all, there's a good chap.” And with a flick of his wand a chair shot across the room and bumped into the back of the larger man's legs, forcefully causing him to sit in it and Vernon found he could not get up. 

Vernon's face turned purple. “How dare you....”

Another flick of Dedalus wand meant that Vernon closed his mouth, Dedalus sat opposite him. “Good, now let me explain. He who must not be named has taken over our government, they have obviously already been to your house and searched it. You are a Muggle, someone he regards as worthless simply because you were born without Magic, to him you are a freak, sub human. He cannot be reasoned with by you simply because he does not regard you as equal to him, doesn't believe you are even capable of inteligent thought. The only reason they have announced your disappearance so quickly, is because he wants you to return to that house, so he can capture you, to try to bait a trap for Harry. On his past record, he will torture you, then kill you using two of what we call the unforgivable spells.”

 Hestia put a hand on her friends shoulder, calming his anger at the man.“Dedalus is right, the Death eaters would torture you if they got hold of any one of you. The spells he speaks of are unforgivable for a reason, both of us know them, but have never used them on a human except in self defence, we wouldn't. They have no such qualms, as Muggles they do not regard you as human, many of them regard using the spells on Muggles as a sport and would not hesitate to use them on you. This is why we brought you here, for your protection and to allow Harry to get his job done without needing to worry about your safety.”

 “What about the house?” Petunia asked.

 “Well we have an agent in your street, have had for many years. They are safe for now, but told us your house was searched the night we left, as soon as the death eaters failed to get Harry. I was with her today, the house is again crawling with Death eaters, they were erecting curses and detection charms in case you should return.” Dedalus told her.

Petunia was white by the time they finished “Vernon there is no way you, or any one of us are going back there.” 

“But Petunia, it's nonsense, it's not real.” Vernon said to his wife, who replied instantly and sharply.

“Vernon yes it is, I heard my sister talking about these curses. They can inflict pain on you with a wave of their wand, a pain that is apparently beyond description. They can also kill with a single spell, we are not going back until I know it is safe.” With those words she stalked out of the room and the discussion with her husband ended.

Vernon sat looking at the wizard suspiciously “We only have your word for all of this, how do we know what you say has happened at our house is true?”

Dedalus sighed and looked the larger, younger man in the eye.  “Hestia and I volunteered to look after you and your family. We have friends out there who may be dying as we speak, we don't know Dursley, we are as isolated as you are. We know how you treated Harry, we had heard how cruel you were from those close to your nephew, they also said that they knew he had not told them everything, not even close. Bluntly for anyone to treat any child in the way they had gathered you did disgusts us as it would anyone in our world, to think it was worse than they knew beggars belief, yet we still volunteered for this job.” 

“What the hell do you mean cruel to him? We gave him a roof, fed him, clothed him what more could he want.” Vernon demanded. 

“People who cared about him.” Said Dudley, surprising his dad into silence for a moment at least.

“Precisely!” Agreed Hestia  “Vernon can you honestly say you treated Harry with kindness, can you truthfully tell us you gave him as much as you possibly could? Did you treat him as if he were your own son? Or did you regard him as a troublesome, unwanted, unloved burden on you. You know that, that is what you did, Harry never knew love, or kindness in your house and this is known in our world. Many amongst our friends would curse you on sight for how you got away with treating a child, some would say you deserved to be tortured and killed by death eaters for that. Harry is not among them, despite it all, he wants you safe, which frankly says more about what kind of man he has become despite you than anything else. We are trapped here with people we don't know and have every reason to believe have abused a child physically and mentally, what's more we are expected to protect them.”

“Well if that's your attitude why the hell are you? It doesn't sound to me that you are bothered if we live, or die.” Vernon spat outraged that this woman should consider him a child  abuser. 

Dedalus looked at Vernon firmly “Because Dursley, we value all human life. You may have done all sorts of things to Harry, but believe it or not Hestia and I volunteered to put our lives at risk to protect you because we believe you deserve to live free of threat, but more importantly, because Harry, your victim, wants you protected.”

Vernon eyes glared “ More fool you then, you're stuck with us.” 

Dudley stood in rage. “ No dad, we are stuck with you. I for one am grateful people want to protect us, looks like we are a damn sight safer here with these two than we would be at home. Not only that, but I am glad for a chance to re examine who I am, God knows I didn't like who I was, especially in how you encouraged me to treat my cousin. This is a chance to start again for me, with a clean slate, a chance I am glad to take. You may not like it, but we would be the fools to turn down this help. Thanks to Harry's generosity, we at least have a better chance of surviving whatever is going on, than we have any right to expect after the way we treated him. We don't even know what's happened to Harry, he could be dead already.”  
                
Vernon chuckled “If he is, then you've lost, the boy is good for nothing.”

Dedalus snorted. “He's already survived several confrontations with him. In our world Harry was a hero at the age of one and since he entered our world he has proven he is one too.”

“Balderdash” Vernon sneered. “You are all potty, now you have done enough damage to my son, as the nonsense he has just spouted demonstrates, you will leave him alone.” He added and stalked after his wife.

There was silence for a while, which Dudley broke.

“Tell me about Harry, I need to know who he has become and how he got there.” He asked gently.

“Certainly, but not tonight. It's late, you and me will go for a walk tomorrow and I'll start telling you what I know of him, I warn you though, it will take several days to tell you everything.” Dedalus offered Dudley nodded then left to his room.

The next day Dudley spoke to his mother, who in turn spoke with his father, who from then on ignored Dudley's friendship with their protectors, leaving him in peace to learn about his cousin. True to his word, when Dudley wasn't working in the shop, Dedalus and he went into the summer house in the back garden where the old wizard started telling him what he knew of his cousin's story. He began at the beginning, he had been at Harry's naming so could tell him about that as well as about his mother's sister and her husband.

The days turned into weeks and the busy summer season ended with the school holidays in September, meaning that although the weather remained good, there was a noticeable reduction in the number of visitors to the area during the week. The visitors there were tended to be coach parties of retired people, except at weekends when families took advantage of the weather for days out. Dudley was surprised to be invited to attend events organised by the local young farmers group, who met once a week at the pub, he made a few friends from the other communities in the area as well as becoming part of the group in the village itself. Likewise his mother and Hestia had been taken to the village Women's Institute by one of their customers, Petunia surprising herself with how much she enjoyed it, she was soon being drawn into village life as a result. She had never had female friends like these, yes they gossiped, but it was nowhere near as malicious or judgemental as it had been back in Surrey, they also supported each other. It was not long before she was part of the group who saw to the cleaning of the church and helping put fresh flowers in the vases, as well as a lunch group who met fortnightly. For the first time she had a group of friends, who simply accepted her for her, not because they had to, or because of who she was, but simply because they wanted to be.

The whole household settled into a routine, that was only interrupted a few times over the Winter, by local festivities. Christmas was the main one of course, the village celebrations seemed to last all of December. Starting with a candle lit procession that toured the village before heading into the church for carols followed by mulled wine and shortbread. Each local farm hosted celebrations in the build up, including a Turkey dinner in a barn attended by everyone, the school children performed the Nativity in another farm yard, with actual animals taking their role as appropriate. The Church naturally became the main focus of events as Advent progressed, not just services, but social events as well, including a dance. The choir was busy with carol services and singing on the village green round the tree the village committee had arranged to be erected and lit.

Christmas eve saw everyone gathered round the tree just before Midnight, this time by candlelight, singing carols and celebrating as the figure of the Christ child was placed on a Nativity scene beneath. The three wise men were then placed at the Eastern most point of the green, each day they would be moved closer to the Crib, until the day of Epiphany, when they would reach it, completing the scene. 

Christmas morning saw everyone attend church, before dispersing for their own family celebrations, it fascinated Petunia that none of the villagers who lived alone were excluded, their neighbours welcoming them into their homes to share the day. Of course the villagers looked after each other all year too as needed, but it somehow seemed more noticeable at Christmas somehow.

New year was another village wide celebration, before the community seemed to hunker down for the Winter and the routine of living, working and socialising in the village returned.

It was just after Valentine's Day, that the cold of winter seemed to suddenly deepen. Dedalus and Hestia watched the sky nervously as everyone's mood seemed to drop with the temperature. Everyone in the village seemed affected, Vernon was in an especially foul mood, all of them avoided him as he blustered about, grumbling and snapping at everyone. 

Petunia joined Hestia as the witch looked though the window, she stared at the spectral shadows she could see gliding round the village. She dare not say anything though, she knew her husband would not accept anything abnormal. She knew he would not see the wraiths, somehow she knew that, but could not explain how.

The next day the dark spectres were gone, as was the mood and even the temperature was improved.

“They've gone.” Hestia smiled.

“Who has?.” Petunia asked.

“Dementors!” Said Dudley, to his mother's surprise. “ I saw them as shadows moving round the village and remembered how they made me feel, that day that Harry protected me from them. I am never likely to forget that feeling, not as long as I live.”

That was the only day the magical world encroached on them in the village, it faded into the memory of most of the villagers as the days passed and Easter arrived, with it the tourists, but unseen by them it also marked, the moment when preparations for the villages first Well dressing festival of the year started. The boards that would carry the clay which the petals would be pressed into to make the images were prepared then slowly over the next few weeks transformed. 

Those few weeks between Easter and May day saw Dudley and Dedalus walking further afield into the Peak district together. It was an activity that still did not please Vernon, but Dudley was determined to see as much of the area as he could. The longer they were here the more he had found that he loved the life style here as well as the countryside. His involvement with the young farmers group had even led him to learn and help with lambing back in February, an experience that had deeply affected him, giving him a new respect for something he had never even considered before. Since then, he had helped on his friends farm as needed, learning a lot as he did about the animals and jobs needed, he even became an accomplished tractor driver. 

With the local knowledge his friends in the young farmers had provided, including which were the best pubs to get lunch in, he and Dedalus first longer walk had been to a local landmark called the Eagle Stone at Baslow. The walk they had been guided to take took them up onto the moor, with a number of good views over the landscape as they walked towards their destination. Before they reached the stone itself, they came across a cross built from stone blocks, the name Wellington carved on the horizontal stone of the cross, not far from the Eagle Stone itself. 

They made their way over to the large, weather worn column of Grit stone, standing up out of the moor. Dudley took some pictures with his camera, he had taken a number of pictures on this walk, as he had on occasion since arriving in Derbyshire, he wanted memories of this time. They had learnt that the Stone was also called the Witch Stone, which had amused them both and given them a means of teasing Hestia they had also been told that there was a custom that local boys would climb the stone to impress a girl, quite an achievement, by the looks of the stone, if they managed it. Some of the local Girls even insisted that any potential suitor, before they would consider accepting request to date him. Another, less likely, local legend said that the stone turned whenever a cock crowed nearby, Dedalus, with mischief in his eye, looked round them carefully, making sure no one was in sight, then with his wand he created a perfect circle around the stone, making it look as if the stone had scraped the ground and recently turned. The two then continued their walk, to return to the village.

A few days later the local paper carried a story and pictures showing that the stone may have turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees, Hestia guessed what had really happened, from the laughter of Dedalus and Dudley in response to the story.

Their next walk started with a ride from one of the young farmers to Hayfield, where he was going to spend the day helping on his Uncles Farm while the pair walked up past Kinder reservoir to end up on Kinder Scout before returning to the farm. During the drive Dudley's friend told them the legend of the Mermaids pool between the Reservoir and the moor, apparently the pool was occupied by a beautiful female, who, if viewed at Midnight on Easter Eve, would grant long life to the watcher. It was said that one man, who went for many years lived to a hundred and four before his death, however some who went to try never returned and were presumed to have been pulled into the deep, dark waters of the pool by the creature. The pair decided they would explore the pool on their return walk if they got chance.

They ate sandwiches that they had brought with them resting after their climb, sat on boulders looking back down towards Hayfield from Kinder Scout. They could see the Reservoir, and just see the sun glinting off the Mermaids pool between them and it. Once rested they started their descent down towards the pool, Dedalus pointing out some of the useful plants on route. Dudley had his camera with them again and continued to take pictures as they walked.

“What's that? Dudley asked as they reached the pool, pointing over the water.

Dedalus looked across the pool, there, stood in the marshy area on that bank of the pool, was a light blue smoke like, one legged figure, it looked frail and harmless, though it carried a lamp. “Can you see that Dudley?” He asked.

“What, that smokey thing with a light? Yes, I see it, whatever it is.”

“A Hinkypunk.” Dedalus replied. “That explains people disappearing up here, looks harmless, but lures people to their deaths with the lamp they carry, best ignored, whatever you do don't follow it. Well I wonder if that's what people think is the Mermaid, I did wonder when your friend described it as supposedly beautiful, that's one word I would not use to describe any Mermaid I've seen.”

Dudley looked at him. “Mermaids are real? You have seen one?”

“Quite a few actually, mostly when they surfaced in the lake at Hogwarts it has to be said. Ugly buggers, even the children, but each to their own.” Dedalus told him. “I'm more interested that you can see the Hinkypunk to be honest, though Muggles must see something of them to be ensnared I suppose. Mind you Dudley, you could see the Dementors too, couldn't you? I knew when we met there was more to you than met the eye my friend, this all just confirms that I was right.” 

The next few days they were either working in the shop as usual, or they were at the village hall helping to prepare for the well dressing festival. Almost everyone who lived in the village was involved in some way in the preparation, which were expected to attract large crowds. It was a week before the two had another chance to go Hiking, this time closer to home they walked up to Leash Fen, via a monument to Nelson on a ridge. It was at the Fen that Dudley got his biggest surprise, although it was simply a very large area of marshy land, quite unremarkable in itself. He thought at first that they had come across a number of shimmering Hinkypunks, he looked again and realised the floating figures were people, not solid like himself, but translucent figures, floating over the fen randomly. “Dedalus?”

“Ghosts!” The Wizard replied. “But, why they are here I have no idea Dud.”

They wandered round the Fen, both trying to engage one of the spirits in conversation, but they were flatly ignored, so they thoughtfully returned home. That evening Dudley was at the pub with some of his friends and asked about the Fen, he was told that there had once been a market town there, that had one night sunk into the marsh, only one man survived. It was thought to be a legend, until a new drainage ditch had been dug across it, and large quantities of pottery were unearthed, along with worked timbers, which was seen as evidence the town had once really existed. Dedalus was fascinated by both the tale and that seeing the ghosts was further evidence of his opinion on the remarkableness of his young friend.

The bank holiday of May day arrived and the magnificent dressings were erected, drawing crowds over the weekend, then only two or three weeks later, with the well dressing still a fresh memory, the occupants of the Post office settled in the lounge one evening to listen, pretend not to listen, or ignore completely the wizard radio. Petunia was knitting, while Vernon re read a paper he had already read that day, as the announcer read out the news. It was the usual, obvious propaganda on the official broadcast, though they reported a sighting of the fugitive Harry Potter with two others at Gringotts that morning, where he had been caught while trying to break into a vault. He had apparently managed to escape on a Dragon causing major damage to the bank. They continued to listen to the broadcast, in silence, until the programme was suddenly interrupted and Potterwatch erupted over the airwaves, calling all who wanted freedom to go to Hogwarts. As soon as the announcement was made, that broadcast ended and the usual broadcast carried on as if nothing had happened. They continued to listen, Vernon getting fed up after ten minutes with nothing new being broadcast. They turned off the radio so he could watch what he called the real news on the television, it had nothing unusual on it. Eventually they went to bed, hoping the extraordinary interruption would be explained in the morning.

As usual Hestia was the first to rise the next morning, about an hour after sunrise on this day. The dawn chorus was over, but there were still the noises of bird and beast to be heard. Having washed and Dressed, she opened her curtains to see it was a bright, sunny morning.  She went into the kitchen, passing Petunia on the landing as the younger woman left the bathroom to return to her room to get dressed, they acknowledged each other as usual, as they passed. 

Hestia lit the hobs on the cooker to start cooking breakfast, hearing what she knew was Dedalus head for the bathroom as he took his turn in the ballet that had become the households morning routine. Once the pan was hot she added fat then laid sausages in the pan to cook, while she prepared the other ingredients ready. Petunia entered the kitchen and filled the kettle, setting it to boil while she prepared five mugs. Just as the kettle boiled they heard Dedalus leave the bathroom and greet Dudley as they passed on the landing and the hot water was poured into the mugs. Eggs and black pudding were added to the pan as the Wizard arrived, greeted them, then set about cutting the bread ready for toasting, which he did. They heard Dudley greet his father as they passed and minutes later the young man arrived in the room and turned on the radio, before going to the shop door to collect the newspaper delivery from the doorstep, ready to sort out to be collected by customers. 

They heard a tractor fire up in the nearby farm yard as the radio had warmed enough and voices began to be heard. Breakfast was cooked by the time Vernon came down and settled in his usual seat at the head of the table and waited to be served. They all silenced as they noticed the tone of the reporters voice, it was not as monotone as usual, they listened to what was being said. It was clear there had been a battle overnight and Harry had defeated he who must not be named, though he had not yet been seen outside the school.

“Bloody stupid, the worthless freak, how can they believe he achieved anything, idiots.” Vernon scowled. “Is my breakfast ready yet?”

The others ignored him, Dudley and Petunia listening to their two guardians discussing the reports on the radio. 

It was certainly a different broadcast to even the one last night, each reporter's tone was more cheerful, optimistic, where they had been dull and depressed before. They listened for over an hour, before they had to open the shop, after which at least one of them had to be in there, the others remained listening, the Witch and Wizard attentive whenever the names of casualties were mentioned, commenting on those they knew, remembering any who had died. 

Suddenly, once they closed the shop for lunch, Vernon stopped muttering about freaks and demanded. “Right, let's get packed and back home then.”

“No!” Hestia said firmly.

Vernon looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “No, what the hell do you mean no. I'd like to see you stop us, we are going back to our normal lives whether you like it or not. That says your war is over, you have no reason to prevent us.”

“I admit those reports are hopeful.” Dedalus acknowledged. “But, are they genuine?”

Vernon looked at him momentarily, thought for a moment, then his mood resumed. “Rubbish, why would they say it if it wasn’t? You just don't want us to go home.”

“No, think for a moment, we know that station has spouted propaganda for months, this could be a trap.” Hestia intervened.

“Don't be ridiculous, who the hell would want to trap us from your world.” Vernon bellowed.

“Those who want to catch Harry perhaps.” Dudley said bluntly. “If you had listened all year you would know that. It is after all why this was all arranged, our protection of course, but his too.”

Dedalus nodded. “Yes Dud, it is and until we get confirmation that it really is all over we will not return to Surrey. Besides, arrangements for your return will need to be made, not to mention the ones here.”

Vernon was getting purple, they knew he missed his old life, much more than he enjoyed this one. He was not satisfied with life in a rural village, he need the order of his other life, not this. Now he saw that life that he craved in sight of being returned to him, he was damned if it was going to be taken away. “What bloody arrangements, just get us back there then we can be rid of you and the boy for ever. I couldn't care less about here, I just want my family back to normal and at home. Now let's get packed and moved.”

“No!” The quiet voice of his wife cut through his rant. “We are safe here, I am not going back there until I know that it is there too.”

Vernon turned to argue and would have had it not been for the look on her face of grim determination. “Oh for God's sake.” He sighed then stalked out of the room.

It was a few days later when they finally got the confirmation they were waiting for, Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with it in the evening. Only then did they know for certain that the stories as reported were true, the lists of the dead as announced on the radio were correct. Even so they could not leave immediately, or go directly to Privet Drive, which was yet to be checked. Dudley had wanted to ask him about Harry, but the new Minister of Magic had left as soon as he had delivered his message to them, not givin a chance for any of them to ask questions, beyond confirming who he was.

The villagers were sad to hear the family were leaving as they were told about it, however when Kingsley had come he told the family that arrangements were being made for the shop to remain open, which reassured the locals that they were not about to lose the shop completely.

The day finally arrived, their replacements arrived and the Dursley's, with their guard,  left the village that had been their sanctuary. Vernon drove them in the car to a remote point a few miles away, stopped, then Hestia activated the Port Key it had been made into for the purpose. Dudley found he regretted leaving this place far more than he had Little Whinging, a place he had hardly spared a thought for in the last months in a place he knew he would miss. The night before, his friends had thrown a farewell party his friend Tim's parents farm, a Barbecue washed down with home brew, the usual young farmers party fare in the village. It had been a fantastic farewell, he doubted they would be as welcome back in Privet Drive. He and Tim would definitely be keeping in touch, though he had all of their contact details and he knew he would be back, one day. 

They arrived just outside the London conurbation, on a narrow track in a wood, Vernon started the engine again and drove along the lane, once again following Hestia's directions to the motorway, then into the Capital. Once at the end of the motorway Hestia directed them through the streets, until they arrived at a house in a square. The entrance to a park lay in front of the building, but they had no time to look at it to closely, before they were rushed inside and began to settle in, although they were not expected to remain here for many days.

Dudley soon settled into a bedroom at the front of the Georgian house, overlooking the park, it was quite a vantage point. From it he could see the whole square, he stood looking down at it, taking in the area they were going to be in for the next few days. From the entrance opposite the house he could see the paths split to head into and around the gardens. There was a small circular pond which he could see ornamental fish swimming in, a small fountain sprinkled water on its surface in the middle, where there was open water, between water lily leaves out of reach of the spray. The pond was at the centre of a formal area in the middle of the Park, from where paths radiated out to the edges. There were a couple of young families using the play area at one end near a shrubbery with a path through it that led to various garden rooms of differing character along one side, including what was clearly a well kept war memorial and gardens at the other end. The opposite side to the garden rooms had a tennis court and bowling green with club house between them. The park was surrounded by railings and a hedge, the road then the fine Georgian houses, that appeared to have been recently restored, it was a fine square.

Someone knocked on the room door behind him, Dudley turned away from the view below, back into the room. “Come in!” He called

Dedalus pushed open the door. “Dud, I have had a word with Kingsley, he will let Harry know you want to be in touch. I told the Minister a little of how you feel, nothing more than you said I could though. Anyway I had a thought, Diagon Alley isn't far from here, so I was going to pop over and get some things, if I can, for Hestia and I. Would you like me to get some Owl treats for you, ready for when Harry writes?”

Dudley thought for a moment, he had realised that any contact from Harry would most likely be by Owl post, but not the implications. “If that's usual, then yes, I had better have some, I'll need to pay you for them, though I don't have any wizard money, I know it is different to ours.”

“Don't worry about it Dud, just get me one of those Chocolate Oranges.” He grinned, he had become quite partial to them while they were in Derbyshire, he turned to leave the room then stopped and turned back. “That's if Terry sends them to the shops down here of course, I do hope he does.”

Dudley chuckled, the Wizard had not got the idea of Muggle confectionery manufacturing, he still hadn't managed to convince him that it was a company that made the Oranges, rather than some chap in a kitchen somewhere. “Don't worry Dedalus, I am certain they shall have them in a shop round here.” He reassured his friend.

The house had enough bedrooms that there were some spare, even with the four they were occupying on the upper floors. On the ground floor was a large lounge at the front with a big bay window. A hallway from the front door divided that room from the drawing room also at the front of the house. The dining room was past the stairs at the back, while the kitchen was in the basement. It had clearly been an elegant house in its heyday and was now of quality again.

That afternoon Dudley went out to explore the area, with Dedalus who was going to Diagon Alley while Vernon settled to watch television in the lounge on his own. His Mother, with Hestia, were happily chatting and sewing in the drawing room neither wanted to go walking in the London streets. 

Dudley and Dedalus walked together for most of the way, walking through another square where work on improvements were underway. They walked round the square from one side to the other, skirting the grassy area in the middle to reach the shops. Dudley was looking at the houses as they passed them, he noted the oddity that there was no number twelve as they walked by, but Dedalus was chatting away so didn't comment. They reached a row of Muggle shops, where they parted, Dedalus to Diagon Alley, Dudley into the news agents where he bought a paper for his father, a magazine his mother had asked for, some Butterscotch for Hestia and of course the Chocolate Oranges for the older man as well as a few bits for himself and for them all to share. He walked back to the house via a different route, with his purchases in a bag arriving back at the same time as Dedalus, they both distributed their purchases to those they were for. Vernon merely grunting when his paper was put on the arm of the chair he was occupying, Dudley left him alone, then took his own items in his own room before joining the others in the drawing room.

As the afternoon waned into evening, with Vernon again watching Television, now he had read the paper that Dudley had brought him earlier, Petunia and Hestia went downstairs to start preparing the evening meal, as they had every night since they had left Privet Drive. Dudley and Dedalus had once tried to help, but the memory of the Ladies response still made them shudder, so they left them to it. Dedalus was sat reading the Wizarding paper on one of the sofa's in the drawing room, while Dudley stood at the window watching the square as dusk was just beginning to fall. Local families were leaving the park with their children, while one or two young couples entered, one couple caught his eye, they were the only one to have walked into the square, rather than around it, but the girls hair was incredible. Her long ginger hair was beautiful, her arm round the lucky fella she was with, then the young man turned his head to look down the street, ensuring it was safe to cross. Dudley gasped, it was his cousin. The couple crossed the road and entered the park before Dudley reached a decision. “Dedalus, I am just going for a quick walk in the park.”

“Want me to come along as well Dud?”

“No, not this time Dedalus, I need to see him alone.”

Dedalus looked up surprised. “Who?” 

“Harry just went in there, if all goes as I hope I might need more owl treats soon. Tell mum where I am and why if she asks, not dad though, he would more than likely blunder in a ruin this.”

Dedalus nodded. “Good luck lad, I'm proud of you.”

Dudley left the room and Dedalus heard the front door close. 

A moment later Petunia was in the room. “Where's Dudley?” She asked. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“He won't be long, he saw his cousin go into the park opposite, so he's gone to try to set things right between them. Brave lad that, taking the first chance he has, you should be proud of him for it, Its not always easy doing the right thing as he is. Mind you, I expect it will surprise Harry to see him.”

“I expect it will.” Petunia said thoughtfully, she went to watch the street and park entrance through the window, seeking a reassurance she hoped to get, but feared to seek as her son was.

Petunia knew she needed to see Harry, not speak to him, but see him. She needed to make sure he was safe and whole, that was all, she told herself. After that she could put him to the back of her mind, their paths need not cross again. For a moment she had considered following her son, but she knew if she did that would be a stage too far for her husband to tolerate. Besides that would mean facing her own demons and she wasn't ready for that, she wasn't sure she ever would be. So she stood, watching, waiting for a glimpse of him safely in the window of this house that they would be leaving in a few days, not knowing how she would react, but knowing she could not face him as her son was doing. 

Dudley had shut the door and ran down the steps, over the road and into the park, there was no sign of his cousin, he didn't know which way he had gone. He slowed and decided to take the path through the garden rooms, walking slowly, keeping an eye out for his cousin in the growing gloom, dispelled only occasionally with the intrusion of the light from some of the street lights of the surrounding road as they came on as night continued to fall. He was, of course, at the furthest point from any of the paths across the park when he first spotted Harry and the Girl through a gap in the bushes, they were on the opposite side of the park, reading the illuminated noticeboard on the pavilion between the tennis court and bowling green. 

He lost sight of them as he hurried to the next path that crossed the park, they were still at the board as he turned onto the path, but then they set off walking as he reached the pool. He had a choice, turn off and head to cut them off, continue on and follow them. He chose the latter and continued along the route he had chosen. He dare not call out, he didn't want to scare his cousin, he knew that after all he had been through the chances were Harry might think he was out to get him, even if he didn't recognise him, he had to speak with him so didn't want to give him any reason to react badly or run. When he reached the pavilion he turned to follow the couple, who were now crossing the empty play area, lit by the street lights, heading for the garden rooms. He quickened his pace, he had to catch up with them, he was still a fair distance behind them, though gaining on them, when he saw them disappear into the bushes the path went through. Quickening his pace, to a faster walk, he followed, then stopped suddenly, they hadn't walked much further, he heard voices, one he recognised as Harry's. He slowed, unable to make out what had been said, then suddenly, just beyond a pool of light, he saw them, sat on a bench, kissing.

Dudley froze, how stupid could he be, he hadn't for one second thought about why the couple would be walking arm in arm. Not for a moment had he thought that if he had a girlfriend he would want to do the same thing. He realised he had automatically thought of Harry as having no friends, just like when they were at primary school, even though he knew his cousin did have. He had never considered that Harry might be dating the girl, How stupid could he get. Embarrassed by his own stupidity, he was trying hard to not look like he was watching them, wondering how to approach his cousin in these circumstances when the Girl opened her eyes, which widened as she froze, it was obvious she had seen him.

“Harry there’s someone here.” She said sharply, retrieving her hand from the back of Harry's Jeans, where Dudley had not noticed it had been.

Harry Turned sharply and looked at him. There was only one thing Dudley could do, highly embarrassed he stepped sheepishly into the pool of light cast by the street light, about to speak, but his cousin beat him to it. 

“Dudley?” Said Harry in disbelief. “Is that you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> Hope you enjoyed that, I look forward to reading any reviews you may be kind enough to leave. The Legends that Dudley and Dedalus came across are part of the folklore of the Peak district, which is rich in Myth as well as ancient sights and fantastic walking country.
> 
> What happens to them next? I know it's mean, but you will have to read my story “Essence of Revenge” to find out I'm afraid. Link via my Author page.


End file.
